


Shooting Star and Honey Bee

by Lime_Line



Series: Phasmaphobia Au [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Big brother Dream, DadSchlatt, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, no beta read we die like tubbo in the festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lime_Line/pseuds/Lime_Line
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after the Soots left Sleepy Town and how did Dream die? Well this fic is about to tell you a story :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Phasmaphobia Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013121
Comments: 16
Kudos: 301





	Shooting Star and Honey Bee

After Dream watched the Soots leave the town he carefully climbed down the ladder before hearing his little brother cry in the house so he quickly ran inside and saw his Dad trying to calm down Tubbo "Shhh, it's alright my little honey bee, i know you miss Tommy but i'm sure you'll see him again" Schlatt assures the baby bobbing him up and down on his hips, Schlatt noticed his eldest son standing by the door making him smile "Heyya Shooting Star, how you doing?" He asked his son before walking to the kitchen to make some milk for Tubbo who now has somewhat calmed down, but you can still hear small whimpers from him.

"I'm fine, i just miss them especially Porkchop" Dreams says solemnly before helping his Dad heat up the milk "Well i miss them too bud but like i said earlier, you'll see them soon, besides didn't you Techno made a promise to see each other again?"

"You heard that?" Dream asks as his face burned when he learned that his Dad (and possibly Phil) heard his and Techno's conversation "Clear as a dasiy" Dream pouts before giving the bottle of milk to Schlatt who gave it to Tubbo to feed on. As the family (mainly Dream and Schlatt since Tubbo's still a baby) conversed with each other the sky got darker and it now started raining "Rats, now it'll be hard to make Tubbo fall asleep" Schlatt said to himself as he stared out the kitchen window, they heard small meows probably from a kitten, Dream looks at Schlatt for permission which he granted. Dream took an umbrella and head out of the house only to return with a shivering kitten in his arms, hearing the kittens loud crying Tubbo starts to cry himself "Oh dear" Schlatt stood up from his seat before walking to the living room with a crying Tubbo in his arms leaving Dream in the kitchen with the kitten in his arms. Dream cleaned the kitten, he gave it a nice warm bath and dried and fluffed up its fur with a towel, he sets down the kitten on the kitchen floor before going to the fridge to grab their left over dinner and gave it to the kitten. Schlatt returns and Dream notices that Tubno wasn't with him "Tubbo fell asleep so i brought him in his room to sleep" Dream nodded his before kneeling down beside the kitten to rub its head and checked its gender "She's girl, can we keep her Dad?" He asks as he looks at Schlatt who rubbed his chin thinking about the Pro's and the Con's of keeping the kitten before shruggung his shoulders "Sure why not, you might learn about responsibilities and Tubbo can have a playmate" Schlatt said seeing Dream's smile brighten making him chuckle before messing with his hair "I'm gonna head off to bed, don't stay up to late alright?" Dream nodded his head as we watched Schlatt leave the room, Dream looks at the kitten and saw her looking at him with big doe eyes making Dreams heart flutter at her cuteness.

"I'll name you, Patches"

—

—

As years went by Schlatts behavior changed, it started by telling creepy and disturbing jokes then he started to have small tics, they weren't noticeable but Dream noticed them and he turned very protective of Dream and Tubbo. He didn't allow them to have friends over or even go out of the house, he even went far as locking them inside whenever he has to leave for work but one day they just stopped, Schlatt finally let them do whatever they want, he gave them freedom again.

"See you later Dream!"

"Bye Drè!"

George and Sapnap waved goodbye to Dream as he ran out of his school to pick up Tubbo, when he got there he saw his brother playing with a bumblee with a flower in his hand "Hi honey bee, did i made you wait long?" Dream asked his brother, kneeling down panting trying ti catch his breath "Nope! School ended five minutes ago so i didn't wait long, also meet my new friend Spinz!" Tubbo introduced his brother to his new friend making Dream smile "Nice to meet you Spinz" Dream greeted making Tubbo smile, happy that his brother likes his new friend.

"Do you think Dad will let me keep him?"

"I don't know, but we can always ask him"

The two brothers left Tubbo's school hand in hand with Spinz sleeping on the flower in Tubbo's other hand, Tubbo told everything they did today in school such as drawing, playing lots of games and stuffs he learned from his teachers, Dream just nodded his head as he listened to Tubbo carefully while they crossed the busy street "And thats how we learned about insects! I really love the bee part!" Tubbo said cheerfully sometimes skipping, of course minding Spinz who was sleeping on the flower.

"I'm glad you liked it Tubs, what do you think we'll have for dinner?" 

"I hope it's mcdonald's! I love happy meals!"

Dream chuckled before turning to a familiar street and noticed that their house was quite and the lights were turned off "Did Dad leave?" Tubbo asks as they are now standing on the porch while Dream pulls out the spare key to the house "I don't know, Dad didn't tell us he was leaving" Dream said after unlocking the door, the house was silent and it was cold inside normally Patches would have greeted them by now but there are no signs of the feline. Dream and Tubbo saw specks of blood on the floor making them freeze "Dad? Dad are you home?" Dream shouts only for him to receive a silent reply, fear and worry crept up in Dream and Tubbo as they ran inside trying to look for their dear father, both of the splitted up as Dream took care of downstairs while Tubbo ran upstairs. Dream looked in every room before he heard Tubbo yell "He's up here Dream! He's in his room" Dream ran up and saw that Schlatt was indeed his room but he noticed that his shirt had blood, some were dry and some were still wet, he noticed that his arms had scratches and they looked fresh. As Dream pieced everything his heart drop and tears welling up in his eyes threatening to fall.

"Dad... what did you do to Patches?"

Schlatt stayed silent as Tubbo stared at him, horrified for what he had done to their dear friend. Schlatt stood up and walked towards them making Tubbo stepp back clenching the flower in his hand that contained Spinz and Dream put his arm up in front of Tubbo to tty and protect him "This is all a misunderstanding believe me!"

"Misunderstanding?! Dad! You killed Pacthes! You killed my cat!"

"That cat was a nuisance! She was going to hurt you guys!"

"Hurt us? What do you mean she's going to hurt us? Dad, Patches was a god damn cat! How in the world was she going to hurt us?!"

"I did what i had to! I was trying to protect you and Tubbo!"

"Protect us by killing our cat?!"

As the two had a screaming match Tubbo just watched, tears now falling down his cheeks, Schlatt came closer and closer before he was finally face to face with Dream.

"I was only trying to protect from anything that could hurt my precious sons, like this damn bee!" Schlatt forcefully grabs the flower in Tubbo's hand making him scream.

"DAD NO!"

"DAD PLEASE DON'T HURT SPINZ!"

Schlatt didn't listen to his sons and throws the flower before stomping on it killing Spinz in the process.

"NOO!!!"

Tubbo shouted in agony having to witness his own father kill his friend Spinz. Dream hugs his brother tightly while glaring at his own father, but Schlatt didn't care, he was only doing what he thinks is right.

"And if protecting both of you means killing everything you love and making you hate me, then so be it"

Schlatt turns towards his sons before walking over them, Dream grips Tubbo protectively as his brother shakes in fear. Schlatt kneels down in front of them before wiping away Tubbo's tears.

"My little honey bee, please stop crying, i was only protecting you"

"Your a monster"

Schlatt and Dreams eyes widen at what Tubbo said but Tubbo didn't care, he's dad a psychopath. First he killed Patches now it was Spinz, how could he forgive him when he murdered his friends. Schlatt's eyes hardened before standing up to walk over to his bed.

"I'm only doing what i think is right, you just have to accept it" Schlatt brings out a gun under his pillow making the brothers flinch.

"All of this are for you two and i know just the best way to protect you two"

Dreams eyes widen in fear before screaming at the top of his lungs: "Tubbo run!"

They ran out of the room and downstairs with Schlatt chasing after them. Dream kicks the door open before carrying Tubbo on his back and quickly ran down the neighborhood. The sky turned dark and it was now raining heavily but Dream didn't care, he had to find somewhere safe for him and Tubbo to hide in and away from Schlatt.

"Come back here you little shits!"

Tubbo eas now shaking, choking on his own tears scared of everything happening making Dreams heart shatter. Tubbo so young, he shouldn't be witnessing all of this, how their dad killed their pets, how their dad went pyscho and how their dad is now chasing after them trying to kill them just to 'protect' them.

Dream suddenly slips from the mud making him drop Tubbo who hit his head on the pavement instantly knocking him out, Dream tried to stand up and pick up his brother as quickly as possible but he felt a sharp edge against his back making his breath hitch.

"D-dad please, think about this"

Dream pleaded as tears fell from his cheeks, he turns around only to be met his fathers emotionless face.

"I'm sorry my shooting star, but this is for the best"

That was the last thing Dream remembered before Schlatt shot him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope all of you enjoyed the fic! Also this was very much rushed so i apologize fot that, I'll be posting another part of this a few days so stay tuned!


End file.
